Good Morning, Paul
by Deus Queen
Summary: Paul wakes up one morning with something next to his bed. He quickly recognizes it as an egg ... Pokemon? From that moment everything takes an unexpected turn and now he must also deal with a small creature that nobody has ever seen.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is set in the pokemon anime, before Paul gets Gliscor, as for Digimon I'll just say it has no relation to the anime story, maybe the manga, but things could change in the future .

 ** _I also let them know that they forgive me because my English is not the best and this is being translated by a translator._**

Pokémon and Digimon do not belong to me.

 **0: Foreword**

It was a quiet night

The stars shone in a clear sky, the moon shone brightly and the sound of the forest pokemon singing became stronger

A boy with purple hair sitting on a log, remained silent watching the fire in front of him. Right now Paul was camping outside because he could not find a nearby pokemon center. The child was already an expert camping given the number of times he did it in the past.

Behind this was a gray sleeping bag where he would sleep that night and the next he would follow his route.

The boy's mind was occupied by thoughts in Sinnoh's Pokémon League. To date he had already achieved more than one gym medal and his team was almost complete. He also thought about what would happen in the future, he had heard rumors of a legendary pokemon near lake Lago agudeza and thought of the idea of being able to capture it, but then discarded the idea knowing that without the pokemon strong enough he would not succeed 

He still had to become stronger '

Then a quick memory passed in his mind, the battle pyramid, the boy closed his eyes to remember how was the last fight of his brother. What set it forever

He opened his eyes suddenly "I must make myself stronger"

Then the child took a can near him and threw the water that contained the fire extinguishing it for safety. Then he went to sleep to wake up early and prepare his Pokémon team for intense training.

The boy stopped near his jacket and began to remove his heavy clothes to sleep comfortably and then stay with only something light and comfortable to sleep. Then he settled down to sleep and closed his eyes

But before he had a thought ... 

' _I must become stronger_ '

Then the stars simply shone that night, nobody read their mind or anything. But maybe those gears of fate did what they did that night

Out of nowhere, the sky showed a small line that gradually increased and at the end of the blow a large crater was made, like a broken glass window, it showed something dark coming out of it. But a light extinguished that darkness and that light under a small spark

That spark was turning into a slight glow that stopped in front of the boy's sleeping bag. Then this brightness slowly descended until I managed to land next to the boy where, when the light cleared, an egg was shown, an egg of average color size washed with white spots.

That crack in the sky was becoming smaller and smaller until it finally disappeared from the sky

Leaving that moment as if it had never happened 

Without Paul knowing how everything happened

The next morning everything was normal, the brightness of the sunlight had already reached the boy making him move his eyes a little giving signs to wake up. Then he got up lazily and yawned slightly, but when he lowered his arm he accidentally pushed something.

The boy turned his head to see what it was and found something oval near where he had supported his head, the boy blinked confused to not believe what he saw, wiped his eyes again in case his visit failed him for having finished to wake up, then he confirmed it

There was an _egg_

An egg appeared at his side, the boy was frozen a few moments

Then he could only release a word

" ** _What_** ...?


	2. Chapter 2 : Birth

Chapter 1: Birth

The boy somewhat surprised without knowing how the hell a pokemon egg was was so close to this and he did not even notice it when he got there.

Paul took the egg as something of care, as his breeder brother taught him, then he noticed that it was warm.

I look at him everywhere and he shook his head, this could not be happening.

He left his sleeping bag and looked for some sign of a wild pokemon that could have lost or left the egg with him.

There was nothing

Paul grimaced angrily, thought about leaving the egg near a tree and getting rid of the problem. Then he left it carefully in his sleeping bag and he was preparing to leave

She washed her face, brushed her teeth and fixed her clothes, grabbed her backpack, having finished putting everything away and being ready to leave.

But before starting to move away I look at the egg again

Then the image of his brother appeared in his head, Paul hesitated a bit but after thinking about it he went to the egg and took it into his hands.

He thought maybe he could leave it for his brother Reggie

Paul looked at the egg in his hands as he walked "Who can you be?"

He had no idea

After a long time of walking, he remembered that he did not do the training for his pokemon, he clicks the tongue something bothered since he had concentrated on the egg and forgot an important training.

Then he saw a Pokemon Center in the distance, Paul got better when he saw the center, so he could train while the nurse examines the egg.

When he got there after a while, he ran into nurse Joy

"Good morning, I'm nurse Joy!" Lively greeting the pink-haired woman and nurse's outfit, she had something that not many other nurses had, a pair of red glasses "How could I help you?" She asked kindly

"Chansee y..!" The oval pokemon and Rosa near her also saluted

"Hi, I just want to talk to someone now and then could you examine this egg?" He asked, showing the egg in his hands.

The nurse seemed slightly surprised and nodded happily "Of course, I'll be happy to do it!" 

Paul nodded and walked to one of the phones offered by the Pokemon Center.

"Paul, what a surprise you call me!"

Paul with the phone near his ear nodded looking at the cheerful face of his brother "Hi Reggie"

" _How have you been? Did you catch more pokemon ?!_ " The boy asked, very similar to Paul but with longer and apparently older hair, but his personality was different from his younger brother's.

"I'm fine, but in fact I wanted to talk to you about this" Paul then showed the egg

Reggie showed an expression of great astonishment to see the egg that Paul had in his hands, Reggie then almost jump to the screen

" _Where did you get an egg !?_ " he asked excitedly

Paul remained calm and under the egg to hold it with both hands "I have no idea where it came from, this morning it appeared near my head and that's all I know"

Then his brother calmed down and showed a somewhat sad look " _I'm surprised you did not leave him_ " Reggie said still holding her smile and sad look

Paul grimaced "Well, that idea crossed my mind but then I thought of you and your performance as a pokemon breeder and so I decided to take it to be yours" said the boy with a very cold tone

Reggie showed surprise " _Do not you want to keep it !?"_ he asked

Paul denied and looked at the egg with disinterest "I need strong pokemon, a useless egg is useless" He spoke almost spitting on the egg he was holding

Reggie returned with her sad look " _No matter what is born?"_

Paul nodded "The newborn pokemon are a nuisance, they are weak in every way"

Reggie shook his head " _Even if you do not believe it, the newborn pokemon are useful and not always weak, some are born with that survival instinct and can be very aggressive and strong,_ " clarified the boy seriously.

Paul rolled his eyes, from his point of view he was weak. Then he felt the egg shake, the boy shuddered at this

Reggie noticed the strange expression of his brother " _Is something wrong?_ " He asked

Paul was about to respond but another jolt made him shut up, but after a few seconds he looked at the screen "I-It just moved" Said the boy

Reggie was surprised again and put a smile " _That means that it aimed to be born"_ said the boy

Paul shivered more "N-Now?" He asked something uncomfortable at the idea

Reggie laughed at the nervousness of his brother _"I do not think it's right now and a pokemon fell into your hands, those are indications that within 10 or more minutes the egg will eclocate. so that she will take care_ "Suggested the greatest

Paul nodded "Goodbye Reggie" The boy said goodbye

Reggie smiled " _Goodbye and Call me when it's born so I can see it_ " He waved his hands goodbye and the signal cut off

The purple haired boy quickly looked for Nurse Joy, the last thing he wanted was to carry a baby pokemon in his hands. It would look just as pathetic as the loser of Ash and his Pikachu

He found the nurse joy next to his assistant Chansey with an empty stretcher, he quickly approached "Nurse!" The boy called

The nurse heard him and it was when he noticed that the new one was shaking in his arms "Oh, this one was about to be born!" She seemed happy and alarmed at the same time "Chansey prepares everything to receive this pokemon to the world!" He ordered the nurse

The pokemon with his only smile nodded and left as quickly as he could. The nurse approached the trainer and extended his hands, Paul hesitated a bit but gave him the egg. "Accompany me, you'll want to see when it's born" She said as she hurriedly walked to where her assistant was lost

Paul saw her go away and did not like the idea of seeing, but until now she had never seen a pokemon born. He never caught his attention even with his caring brother, but this egg appeared near him and the curiosity of seeing him come out caught him and then went after the nurse

When he arrived, he saw that she was arranging water nearby and a blanket nearby, the egg was on a stretcher and a comfortable blanket, I noticed that the egg began to shine like a star, it shone brightly and then calmed down and repeated the same process.  
This seemed strange, he thought he heard that his brother told him that the egg would open in about 10 minutes and had not spent those minutes

The nurse looked at the egg strangely "I miss, showed signs of being born and now it shines, that process happens after a while" She said to herself, approaching the egg

Paul also approached, waiting for the moment. Pokemon Chansey came running and tripped over a cable

But the bad thing was that the pokemon pushed the stretcher where the egg was and the egg ended up jumping in the air

Joy and Paul were alarmed "The egg!" The alarmed nurse shouted

The brightness increased

Paul, who was closest, jumped and held the egg successfully. Both Chansey and Nurse Joy sighed relieved

But then the brightness intensified much more

It was the moment

Nurse Joy and Chansey watched as the egg opened and finally the glow faded with a slight noise like a bomb

Paul was motionless and surprised, looking at what he held in his hands, there were traces of the eggshell on the ground and Paul looked at something he had never seen before.

He was resdondo of extremely soft coat washed with the white principle where his mouth was, besides he had two ears on his head and eyes closed, he did not have arms or legs. It was like a fluffy cotton ball

Then he began to open his eyes

Paul was shocked at that, had never seen a _pokemon_ like that before and even less thought he would experience a pokemon being born in his hands.

When he opened his eyes he showed his wide golden eyes, Paul felt uncomfortable being observed by that _pokemon_

Paul then wanted to move from where he was and pass the little pokemon to the  
Nurse Joy for her to take care of. But unexpectedly for everyone, and especially for Paul, That fluffy ball jumped into Paul's face causing him to lose his balance and fall to the ground of fright.

"Are you okay?" The nurse asked a little nervous seeing the small purple ball jump over Paul's face showing energy, Paul instead had his eyes closed and seemed uncomfortable.

She carefully managed to hold the small creature and took it in her lap, put a smile, the little purple ball looks at her strangely "Go, go, newborn and show lots of encouragement" The nurse laughed and saw Paul stand up

Paul seemed upset and just looked at the newborn pokemon with annoyance "I never saw a pokemon like this until now"

The nurse put a slightly more surprised expression "Me neither, until now I had not seen something like this" She then walked to where the water was and dipped it in her, The little stranger did not seem to like the sudden sensation and started to move abruptly "W-Wait, I do not want to do -

But it was suddenly cut off and the little creature jumped out of his hands again towards Paul, but the boy had good reflexes and held it in the air before it crashed into his face like it did recently. He felt his unpleasant touch because he was wet, but he felt soft at the same time

The nurse approached Paul and the little stranger became alarmed trying to get away "It seems that he became attached to you" The nurse spoke

"Chanseeey ...!" The pokemon agreed

Paul raised an eyebrow looking at the strange pokemon "Why?" I ask

The nurse took the little purple ball in her hands even though it started to shake but she began to caress it to calm him down "Well, I think it's because the first thing she saw was your face, it's basic instinct when the pokemon take figure paternal / maternal to the first thing they see "She said smiling

Paul did not like that idea and simply took out his pokedex from his pocket and opened it to look for information about that creature.

 **-There is no information**

The purple-haired boy was surprised at the lack of information that his Pokédex told him, The nurse also seemed surprised and observed as the small creature

She then spoke "Q-Maybe it's a new pokemon" She was very excited "You've discovered a new kind of pokemon!"

Paul did not think exactly the same as her, maybe his Pokedex was failing or he was a pokemon from another region. But if what the nurse said was true, then it would be incredible. But then he dismissed the absurd idea.

The nurse then spoke again "What will you call it? Whoever finds it, names it!" She said very cheerfully

Paul did not think about that. He had no idea how to call the _pokemon_ , but the _pokemon's_ sound stopped him from thinking.

"Do ... Do..."

Nurse Joy looked down and saw the unknown _pokemon_ moving her mouth. "Try to say something!"

"Dodomon!" The creature shouted happily

Paul and Nurse Joy looked at each other, maybe that's their _pokemon_ growl. Paul then to hear his first words decided to name it like that "Dodomon" Paul finally said

Nurse Joy thought for a moment about the name "Great!" Then she raised the pokemon "You'll call yourself Dodomon!"

The night fell  
Paul grumbled something annoying that he was not premiering all day. He had been busy with Dodomon since Nurse Joy told him he would spend time with him since he did not want to part with him and cried every time he did.

He did not want to be discourteous with the kind nurse Joy and had to accept and then he was with Dodomon almost all the time, The nurse was worried since Dodomon seemed to refuse solid Pokemon food despite having teeth (Fangs will say) in changed he adjusted perfect to the bottle.

To Paul's shame, He had to give her a bottle which she did not like at all. Then after a while he fell asleep and he could rest too

The nurse offered him a room to sleep and he accepted kindly, then he went to bed tired.

"You do this for Reggie, you do this for Reggie, you do this for Reggie, you do this for Reggie ..." He repeated the coach and saw Dodomon resting in a nearby basket.

Then he thought about his Pokémon, tomorrow they would have a hard workout and then they would leave.

Then he fell asleep

But something strange happened to Dodomon  
He opened his eyes suddenly and began to tremble, so much that even the basket shook.

Then a glow appeared

Paul slept so placidly that he did not notice

The glow faded, then the basket broke showing something bigger than Dodomon.

* * *

The next morning

Paul felt something cold on his cheek, uncomfortable feeling, then felt something rough and wet at the same time.  
He knew it was a language

The coach opened his eyes suddenly and jumped out of bed leaning against the wall

His eyes opened to find something a little larger than Dodomon, was identical to Dodomon but what differentiated it was that it had four legs to be able to walk with white tips and a tail that moved happily.

Then the creature smiled broadly

" **Good morning, Paul!** "


	3. Chapter 3 : Digital

**Chapter 2: Digital**

Paul looked puzzled at what was in front of him. There was something that seemed to be the evolved form of Dodomon  
But...

Dodomon evolved?  
Impossible, Dodomon is a pokemon that was not born long ago and the next day ... evolves? That was ridiculous. Some pokemon was an immense amount of time to evolve. Years if possible!

But what really puzzled him was the fact that that pokemon spoke  
He spoke moving his damn mouth, even though he knew one time from a Meowth speaker of the losing team, that was a different case since that pokemon was older and maybe he prepared to learn to speak the language of humans throughout the years. years. Not in a night

Dodomon closed his eyes proudly rising "Hi Paul, my name is Dorimon" He spoke with the greatest possible education

Paul left his thoughts and relaxed to see that maybe the pokemon is harmless. "How ... You know my name?" He asked, surprised, he did not remember telling him his name.

Dorimon laughed "I heard it when you told the other human your name to ... To ... Something about a room" said the little one doubtful "Hey Paul! What is a room !?" asked enthusiast

Paul instead looked at him without expression for a moment and then wiped his eyes quickly and slowly opened his eyes "Oh hell, you're still here ..." I murmur disappointed

Dorimon did not know exactly what he was referring to, but he knew it was not a good thing "What?" He asked confused and somewhat offended

Paul sighed and put a hand on his forehead "I must be going crazy ..." thought the coach and then let out a laugh "I wake up one morning with a pokemon egg from which a pokemon is born that I have never seen in my life and now and it evolves and speaks in one night "Paul thought, reviewing what happened, everything seemed crazy. Then he decided to ignore this 'uncomfortable' moment and prepare for the day.

Dorimon jumped out of bed and stood in front of Paul. "Does something happen?" He asked, sounding worried and curious at the same time.

Paul sighed and got up, beginning to dress and groom, Dorimon simply watched while the purple-haired boy paced back and forth in the room.

Until everything was listed and the coach crossed the idea of going to breakfast, but then thought of Dorimon, the pokemon now spoke and that might cause panic in the pokemon cafeteria. Maybe this is a problem ...

The trainer subject to Dorimon and he only let the boy carry it, Dorimon was maybe bigger than Dodomon but he would be the size of a Pikachu now, maybe he also weighed more but it was something Paul could handle.

"Listen, here the pokemon do not talk, so keep quiet while we eat," warned the purple-haired boy. "Causarios panic. Do you understand me?" I ask with some annoyance.

Dorimon was not intimidated but he did show a confused look "Pokemon ...?" He asked "Well .. Err .. I -

"Do you understand me?" The boy asked again

Dorimon thought that perhaps he should clarify things more time "Yes ..." Whisper not so convinced

Then the trainer loaded the small, soft pokemon on one arm as he left the room with his backpack and headed to the cafeteria

* * *

Once there, he saw a phone not far away and then he remembered his brother and that he did not have time yesterday to call him and show him the little blessing. I should go now so I can talk to him

Then I walk to the phone and dial his brother, In a matter of seconds he answered.

" _Paul, you call me again_!" His brother shouted happily.

Paul waved to his brother "Well, I'll call you to inform you that the egg has already opened" Said the boy

His brother was pleased at the news of his younger brother " _Really ?! How is it !? What was born !? Is it a legendary !?_ " He asked very excited the one with the longest hair

Paul did not want to answer those questions and raised his hands to show the screen to the child that was born from the egg. Reggie dropped her emotion and showed in her place astonishment and confusion at the same time.  
His younger brother would have laughed but remained silent

Reggie just muttered something " _I've never seen a pokemon like that"_

Paul gave him the reason "Hello, I'm Dorimon!" The little pokemon appeared cheerfully but one hand forced him to close his mouth and showed Paul nervous trying to silence Dorimon

The pokemon breeder dropped his mouth when surprised that that pokemon had spoken " _Pa-Paul is my imagination or ... I-I speak?_ " Asked the boy nervously

The coach sighed deeply and matter, he gave Dorimon an annoyed look and he only stuck out his tongue smiling "Well, I'm just as surprised as you, this morning the ... Well, it dawned already having evolved" said the boy somewhat uncomfortable to remember

Reggie was astonished at the statement of the coach but then frowned to remember he was not a week old " _But was not born yesterday !?"_ Asked the breeder

The trainer nodded "Yes, yesterday he was born from the egg and in doing it he showed another form, he was almost the same as this one but without legs and ears, besides he was a little smaller and he did not speak" The boy said and turned his eyes to the so-called Dorimon "Then this morning he appeared ... '" He emphasized the last word

Reggie then thought a few moments and being his thoughts more orderly decided to talk with his brother " _Paul, listen, my years as a pokemon breeder have led me to know that the Pokémon do not evolve from one day to the next without hard training and experience._ " Said the boy putting seriousness and logic to the matter " _Besides ... 'He'_ -

"I'm Dorimon, Not" HE "Dorimon interrupted and received another look of punishment from Paul that made him cringe

Reggie swallowed a little and calmed down a bit more " _talk_ ..." He paused " _That's not logically possible either_ "

Paul knew this was going somewhere and raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Reggie hesitated a bit but decided to say it

"I _think ... Maybe, Dorimon is not a pokemon_ "

This took Paul by surprise and Dorimon just looked at him with simplicity "Hey, that's ridiculous, it's not possible that it's not a pokemon, everything here that is not a pokemon is a human."

Then Dorimon laughed. "Well, Paul, you have a closed mind." Little Dorimon said as a sign of joke

Both Paul and Reggie looked at him somewhat confused

The little one got in front of the screen so Reggie could see it better "In fact, Paul's brother, I'm not a pokemon, you humans have been calling me for a long time like these creatures, although the truth is something close to what I'm really "

Now Paul and Reggie were surprised at the creature in front of them. "So if you're not a Pokémon, what are you?" The trainer finally asked.

"I am a **Digimon** " Dorimon informed him

The brothers were confused by the word "Digi _mon_ !?" They asked both repeating at the same time

Dorimon nodded "I'm a Digimon, my name is Dorimon and I'm baby stage II" said the boy with a smile.

Both brothers remained motionless trying to swallow the news

Reggie then came up with another question, but feared for the answer " _Are you ... Of this world?"_ Asked the older brother

Dorimon then put his attention on the screen and denied "No, I'm not, I avenged a different world, called Digiworld."

Paul then recoiled a little, he was with a creature from a different world. This would explain the lack of information about the creature in his Pokédex and the confusion of Nurse Joy.

Reggie looked at her nervous brother " _Calm down, Paul!_ " His brother shouted

Dorimon looked at them both confused, not knowing him because of that reaction of the youngest "Did I do something ... bad?" Timidly asked the Digimon with some concern for the coach

Reggie put a smile to reassure him " _No .. Is that this is his first contact with someone from another world"_ Said the guy with some grace

Dorimon then tried to understand, maybe this was difficult for the boy and he quickly felt guilty.  
Reggie waited for her brother to calm down so he could keep talking " _What are you doing here?"_ Asked the older

Dorimon was confused by his question and then understood "Well, I'm not sure, yesterday he was born" He said with a stupid and nervous smile.

Reggie tried to be understandable " _Hey, if you were born yesterday ... Well, as you know from your place of origin, that you are from another world and those things, despite not being in that Digiworld and you nevertheless have knowledge of him Despite not having seen that world at birth and ... That_ "Said the boy unsure how to use the words to express himself

Dorimon, on the other hand, could understand it "Well, I'm not sure about that either, I was born here and the first thing I remember is Paul's face but ... Nothing of that world, but I have knowledge about my world of origin. about what I really am, I think it's something you're born with ... "Dorimon said, something unsafe

Reggie then considered what he said, that would be logical. Basic information is something that is born for your species

Reggie looked at Paul " _Does anyone else know about him?"_ He asked and the younger one shook his head

"Only the nurse, who attended him at birth" Said the boy

Reggie sighed with relief and put a look would be " _Listen, Paul, Dorimon is a being from another world." Imagine if people find out Do you think it would be something good?_ "Asked" _Could be the target of evil organizations, hunters and even other trainers as long as you have something unique in your team_ "

Paul frowned, not because he cared what happened to Dorimon. If not for the idea that his older brother wanted to present to him

Reggie then looked at Dorimon with a smile " _Hey Dorimon, do you want to go back to your world?_ " He asked warmly

Dorimon thought for a moment about the idea "I do not know, I do not know him, so my desire to go back to a place I do not know is not many," the little Digimon said, somewhat uneasy. "But from the Digimon point of view ... I think I wish I could go back to my world, "said the Digimon

Paul formed a fist

Reggie smiled watching the indecision of the Digimon " _Well, then, what if you stay with me until you feel ready to return to your world? I would like to receive you and thus be able to know more about you"_ The boy affirmed

Dorimon thought about the proposal but before answering it was abruptly removed from the screen "Are you listening, Reggie !?" He shouted "You've gone crazy!"

Reggie was surprised "Digimon, Another world, Something that is not a pokemon ...?" The boy seemed annoyed "That's impossible, there should be a big mistake in all this!"

Reggie now understood his brother's attitude, it was hard for him to accept the truth ...  
" _Paul, open your mind, you are facing another world, and yet you do not believe it!" That's incredible!_ "Group annoyed and sarcastic at the same time" _By God, if you could easily understand that Deoxys despite to come from space is a pokemon, that Dialga and Palkia control space and time, that Giratina has its own world and that the Ultraients if they exist living in another world. Why not accept something lighter that is only one being from another? world !? "_ exclaimed the older

Paul cringed annoyed "It's not just that Reggie, you want to take it home!"

Reggie was about to scream but decided to calm down and sigh with patience. Dorimon felt that everything was his fault and showed an expression of sadness. " _Paul, I'm your big brother, I can take care of myself, I also want to help you with Dorimon so that no one will hurt you and do not fall into the wrong hands, just bring Dorimon here and that will be all, I'll take care of him_ "

The coach, despite being upset, tried to keep his head cool and think about his brother's words. It is true that Dorimon was unique in this world but that made him more dangerous. Besides what his brother said was very true, if they find out about Dorimon they could go after him and if he stayed with his brother they would also go for his brother ...

Then he remembered Professor Rowan, he could help him. He is the best in pokemon and I could also know about these ... Digimon, maybe I could help him.

" _Paul ...?_ "

The boy looked at his brother on the screen " _I_ 'll go with Professor Rowan then I'll tell you what I'm doing"

Reggie was slightly surprised _"Oh, yes, the teacher can help us a lot in this matter!"_ said his brother thinking about the great idea " _Go ahead_ " smiled his brother

Paul nodded more calmly and took Dorimon in his hands "Goodbye, Reggie, I'll contact you if something happens" said the younger

The breeder nodded " _Goodbye_!"

"Goodbye, Paul's brother!" Said Dorimon cheerfully

Paul rolled his eyes, they were lucky that there was no one around all that time they spoke because if someone had not jumped when he heard him speak.

Reggie nodded but called Paul before counting " _Hey, Paul_!" His brother called. " _I forgot to tell you something important!"_

The trainer picked up the phone again "What?" He asked

" **Good morning, Paul!**


	4. Chapter 4: Lower Digimon

**Warning: a little OCC**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Lower Digimon**

Paul was not in the mood. Everything was normal until he woke up that morning. A being from another world came to be near him from nowhere. That simple idea seems a joke that Paul did not like but ... he had no choice but to accept that absurd reality.

As soon as he finished talking with his brother, he decided as soon as possible to go and look for the teacher and that he was in charge. But first he spoke with Nurse Joy so she would not tell anyone about the strange writing. She said it was going to be a grave

Right now he walks down Route 10 with his hands in his pockets as he listens to the light footsteps of a certain creature trying to match him. The little creature was presented as Dorimon, a level Digimon Baby II, Paul did not know what exactly referred to that level or Baby, Although I knew that the pokemon at birth were young were not qualified by level.

But this was not a Pokemon, but a Digimon

Paul tried to get all the information he could from the little Digimon, I mention a couple of things like there are more levels and he could evolve - Digivolve, as Dorimon called his metamorphosis, into a new form. In addition, the small Dorimon made a hypothesis about the information he has since he was born. Maybe your information has already been inserted at birth. Paul for some reason thought about the barcode on Pokemon products.

He tried to calm down and take that meeting in the best way he calculated the Pros and Cons of this matter.

While new and unknown things attract a lot of attention, Dorimon was exactly that and Paul was the kind of person who did not care if he was popular or not. He only had his goals set and that was it. But with Dorimon at his side, he would receive attention and knew that not all the attention would be with good intentions. Also add to the list of the Contras that he abhors the useless and weak, and Dorimon did not see exactly how he could defeat a Magikard. Another thing also is that he does not know about the exact breeding of baby pokemon, all that knowledge Reggie has, so he would not know exactly what to do with Dorimon. Oh, and Speak. Which was the cherry on the cake of the Contras

Pros. ..

The purple haired man thought for a long time. 

Dorimon was something new and unknown so maybe he has some power or other special ability he can use to accomplish his goals. I also noticed that the intelligence level of the Digimon increased more and more and hopefully one day would be smart enough to fend for itself, By Arceus that day came soon. That was it, there was no more Pros

The coach thought about the whole issue that revolved around the incredible feat of discovering a new world, a new life in another dimension and that he was the first person to come into contact. That idea somehow inflated the coach's ego

"Paul, where are we going?" Dorimon's soft but cheerful voice caused the child to deviate from his thoughts.

But the boy did not turn around to see him

"Not far from here there is a teacher who will help us" The child spoke in a cold and sharp tone.

Dorimon walked as fast as possible while trying to match the trainer's steps on that rocky road. Little Digimon at first believed that Paul would charge him but all he did was leave him on the ground and walk, Dorimon had no choice but to follow him.

For a long time both of them simply walked in silence. Dorimon made an effort not to talk and be silent but could not help it any longer. The Digimon got bored soon

"Paul, what are the pokemon?" The washed colored ball decided to ask about his world since he did not know much and there were very strange creatures nearby.

Paul at first tried to ignore it but then thought that maybe it would benefit the Digimon if he learned more about how the world works

"Pokemon are living creatures that are all over the world, humans like me call themselves coaches and we travel around the world capturing them to form a team and fight against other pokemon from other coaches."

Dorimon was still developing his intelligence so he tried everything he could to understand everything he had heard

"Do you guys ... deal with these pokemos?" He asked

Paul did not turn to see him "Yes, mostly everything is solved by the pokemon fight, for that reason the strongest is always better and the weak are trampled" If tone took a little trouble

The Digimon felt his growl and knew that Paul did not like the weak. Then he put a slight sad expression, Dorimon knew that he was not exactly strong now and maybe for that reason the boy treated him with indifference.

"And the other human in the house where I was born?" He asked

"Nurse Joy, She cares for pokemon and helps trainers."

"Do you fight too?"

"Some nurses yes"

Dorimon thought about what the girl would look like next to a Pokemon fighting another person. In the end he could not imagine it because he never saw a battle.  
Paul decided to remain silent but then thought for a few moments and decided to talk

"And what else do you know about yourself, Ball of hairs?"

"I'm not a hairball! By the way, what's a hairball?"

"Answer my question "

"Uhh ... I'm not sure ... the only thing I remember is your face at birth and then a pink spot, that's all" he replied uncertainly as he searched his memory

Paul all eyes "And how would you describe yourself?"

The Digimon thought for a moment "The Digimon are digital monsters of the Digiworld, it's all I know" Said the little one

"Digital?" I ask the curious by the word, For Paul Dorimon it looked very real to be digital.

"We live in a digital world and we are digital, digital Monsters, it's all I know ... I do not know how to explain it, I do not even know how it is that I know all this!"

The coach processed the information and thought about the definition of the word digital. Something that was not real in its terms and that are probably only data in the form of strange creatures.

"Then you are inferior to the Pokemon" Said the boy

Dorimon did not know what he tried to say exactly

"The pokemon are alive and they are really powerful, look at you, you are so small and weak that you could not even survive a single day" The boy scoffed and an arrogant smile formed on his lips that Dorimon fortunately did not see. "And from what you told me, you are only a handful of data with a weak form that for an inexplicable reason appeared next to me, perhaps others also came to this world and did not survive because of their weakness"

Dorimon thought about what he said and felt a little sad. Perhaps he is right, Dorimon was far from the strong definition and in addition he was digital while these creatures that Paul told him about. .. they were alive and lived with humans.

"Maybe you're right ..." Dorimon murmured sadly.

"I always have it "

* * *

In secret facilities, high technology. One of the most dangerous organizations in the pokemon world, was several members of the organization around multiple computers. All of them working hard For what? To find Dialga and Palkia, two legendary pokemon deities that the organization thinks to use

The galactic team

But at the moment not all were concentrated in both deities

"Sir, I regained the frequency of the space-time anomaly!" A soldier shouted without taking off the visit of the monitor while it continued typing.

Currently, Saturn, One of the commanders was in charge at the moment supervising all the work personally since not long ago something strange emerged.

"Where?" I ask

"Near a Pokemon Center on Route 15" The soldier spoke "But ..."

Saturn raised an eyebrow "But ...?"

The soldier tried to speak while watching the graphs that the screen showed him, The tangents in space were stronger than time and the anomaly did not seem something he has seen so far

"According to these readings, it does not appear as one of the portals dimensions of Dialga or Palkia, this seems to be originated by something else ... or rather, by someone else"

Saturn worked on investigating all kinds of abnormality activity around the Sinnoh region in order to determine the places where either of the two deities could appear and thus get a pattern. But not long ago he got a report in another facility that a different fima appeared. At first he thought that maybe it was the other deity; Giratina But he discarded this idea when comparing the records of both frequencies in their dimensional portals that they used to enter this world.

Saturn reported everything to Cyrus and this only gave him a clear order

"Keep investigating, I want to know everything about this new portal"

"Yes sir!

* * *

Reggie watched as Staraptor flew into the sky and the sunlight highlighted his form. The boy took another sip of his coffee and looked at the sky. Wondering about his brother and the strange creature that accompanied him

"I wish both of you were fine" he muttered to himself


	5. Chapter 5 : Distraction

**Advertencia: Posible OCC**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Distraction**

It was another quiet morning on the Pokemon route. A young trainer who was on his way to see Professor Rowan because fate brought him a not very nice companion for someone who does not like the adorable and "weak". Currently the young coach had already woken up and now he was getting ready to eat. Someone like Paul loves bitter and strong things, like coffee without sugar. Normally the boy would be with his rate of coffee looking at the environment while thinking about new strategies to beat other coaches, but right now he has another partner who can talk to his displeasure.

Paul was an observant boy and it was one of his benefits at the time of the battle, he also used that benefit to notice irregularities around him, like now, his little fellow from another world identified as a Digimon, was shown most of the time Very energetic and annoying for Paul. The big mouth of the little Digimon was the biggest headache for the coach. Why? He just never kept quiet and Paul by default was someone who liked quietness and silence.

The coach was drinking his coffee while he looked at his companion's strange look at the bowl of food in front of him. Paul knew that that look was disgusted and nervous, The trainer deduced that it was because Dorimon did not like pokemon food. The view of the coach again looked forward, he did not care if he did not eat, but he knew he would because Paul would not give him anything else to eat.

"Ugh ... Paul" muttered Dorimon

Paul wanted to ignore him, that's what he would have done but little Dorimon was pushing his leg and Paul knew that the little annoyance would not stop until he had his attention.

Paul sighed softly "What?" Finally he said but without even looking down to see it

The Digimon stepped back a bit to get a better view "This food is not ... humm ... hum ... Do not you have another meal?" I ask

Paul rolled his eyes "It's Pokemon food, just eat it" He spoke coldly

"But Paul, I'm not a pokemon" Dorimon reminded him

Paul took another sip of his coffee and then spoke "In this world there is no exclusive food for your kind" He took another sip "So eat your food"

Dorimon pouted "But what you have in your hand ..." Paul knew he was referring to the bread "Can I eat it?" He asked with his bright eyes

Paul snorted "No"

"Why not?" He asked sadly

"Why not" answered

"Just a bit," Dorimon insisted

"No"

"Please"

"No"

The digimon approached to push his leg " Come on, yeese?"

"No"

"Just a bite"

"No"

"One little one

"No"

"Please "

"No"

"Come on, just a little"

" No"

"Just a little bite and I will not bother you"

Paul was about to kick Dorimon, after all there was no law against violence towards beings from other worlds. But he stopped before doing it when he saw Dorimon's food in his bowl

"I'll give it to you if you finish your Pokemon meal"

Dorimon gave up his smile and looked at the bowl and the brown bits of bitter food in it. The Digimon was curious about the food when he sniffed it but when he tasted it he grimaced in disgust and did not want to know more about it. But there was nothing else to eat. What would he do? Then his eyes wandered to the white, slightly yellow mass that held Paul's hand.

Dorimon looked at the food for a long time and then to Paul "It's okay" the Digimon approached the food and began to eat it quickly to avoid feeling the taste

The trainer finished his coffee and sat on the large stone that was next to him. Paul thought about his future gym battles and what could prepare him for the future. The boy picked up his backpack and looked for a small book, inside his backpack were his pokeball and some extra things, when he managed to find the notebook he took out his pencil and began to write.

"Paul" called Dorimon

The boy turned to see that Dorimon was again close to his leg and looked at him curiously. Paul simply looked at the empty bowl and grabbed the remaining bread to put it in front of the digimon

The digimon sniffed the bread and after a bite he ate it all with joy "Exquisite!"

Paul rolled his eyes. ' _It's just bread,' t_ hought the trainer, and turned his eyes to the notebook.

Dorimon licked his whole mouth and looked at Paul again. His eyes filled with curiosity and he opened his mouth to ask

"He scored strategies"

Dorimon was silent before asking

Paul closed the notebook and looked at Dorimon "Strategies come and go from the mind and to keep them safe it is better to write them down to rehearse them in the future and thus be able to memorize them under the same training and the fights against other trainers" explained the boy while he kept the notebook and his hands clashed with the chosen pokeball.

Dorimon walked away a little when he saw Paul standing up "It's great!" I jump the Digimon

Paul did not understand what he meant by 'great', because scoring important things was not something special, so the coach only chose to ignore it. Paul put his hand to the bottom and held a pokeball while looking forward, it was not a bad time to train a little and then continue the trip.

"Are you going to take out your pokemon !? I want -

Little Dorimon was interrupted by a loud noise, and both Paul and the Digimon looked for the cause of the sound. Not far away there was such a cloud of dust and when it cleared it showed a large purple pokemon with two large claws and a long body

The pokemon let out a great roar

Dorimon jumped surprised and scared at the same time, he had never seen a pokemon like that since the only ones he saw since he was born were small and this was the size of Paul and also seemed very dangerous

Paul was very surprised to see that Pokemon ... again "Drapion"

Dorimon recoiled with mild fear

The coach smiled "The Drapion do not abound many in these warm forests but this one must be looking for food" Said the boy and prepared his pokeball "But I'm glad he did it to catch it!" The coach shouted when activating and throwing the pokeball "Electabuzz, to the battle!"

Dorimon watched in wonder when the pokeball opened and a light formed another yellow pokemon of average size

"Eleboo!"

"Electabuzz, use Thunder now!" Ordered Paul

The yellow pokemon was surrounded by yellow electricity and one blow the libero to the other pokemon.

The digimon smiled delighted to see that he was watching a pokemon battle. The Drapion gave another roar when the electricity hit him but in the middle of the attack the claws on his arms shone and he put them on X

Paul was surprised "Apparently he has a very strong resistance to attack in the middle of a Thunder of Electabuzz"

"Draaaa!" The attack of Drapion was launched at the moment that Electabuzz extinguishes its attack

"Brick Break !" Ordered Paul

Electabuzz's hand fills with electricity as he runs towards the Drapion and he dodges it when he jumps back. Paul looked annoyed at the Drapion and watched as the pokemon's claws went white and many shots of lights flew. "A needle missile," the coach muttered. Dorimon took refuge behind the backpack when the attack affected the whole place

"Use Thunder again!"

"Eleboo!"

When the yellow pokemon surrounded itself with electricity and threw its thunder to muffle the other pokemon's missile needle. There was a brief explosion and unfortunately the Drapion hid under the dust. Paul got ready thinking about the next order while Electabuzz looked around, Dorimon cringed, he had a bad feeling.

That's when Paul saw a shadow on the left. "Use a Brick Break on the far left!" The boy shouted.

The pokemon obeyed and ran to that end with his attack ready

But what came out of that side was not Drapion, it had been a stone and Electabuzz stopped in shock. Paul let his eyes open even though his ideas were sorted and he realized the plan, it was too late

"Draaa!"

Just below Electabuzz came Drapion using Excavate and with his claw ready in an X shining. The electric pokemon could not react in time and the X Poison exploded right into Electabuzz's face. Dorimon was left breathless

Paul could only see how his pokemon was expelled with ferocity until it hit a tree.

"Paul!" The Digimon screamed

Paul clenched his teeth when he saw how his pokemon could barely move. This was not a battle, there were no rules on how to catch the pokemon. The trainer turned and looked for his backpack, as it was still very early he had not set his things to catch or release pokemon from his sweatshirt so his Pokeball were in his backpack. When the boy looked for his backpack he did not find it in the place that had left it and when he finally could find it next to Dorimon, he felt a shadow over him.

The boy was shocked when he saw that the Drapion was one step away from him. He could not move because he knew that at the first movement the pokemon would hold him with his big claws and destroy him. What would I do? His backpack was also one step away and could reach it but would it be fast enough? Paul had no time or options left, much less someone to help him at that moment

Or if?

" **Metal Drop!**

Suddenly Drapion's body was pushed back by a not very large iron ball. Paul was surprised by the event and realizing that it was the digimon his mind was left in another shock

The Digimon was on the rock with his mouth open and an annoyed look "Do not disturb Paul!" The Digimon shouted " **Metal Drop**!" Another iron ball came out of his mouth but this time the Drapion eluded him and went to the Digimon

Paul then reacted to see how Dorimon began to dodge Drapion's clips, the coach took advantage of that moment to jump into his backpack and launch another Pokeball.

"Come out now, Weavile!"

The pokemon materialized with a smile "Ray of ice!" Ordered the coach

"Weavileeee!" A blue sphere formed in his mouth

Dorimon left the Weavile attack in time and the Pokémon was completely frozen. Paul knew that this was a good opportunity to catch him "Electabuzz, Brick Break !"

The pokemon quickly manages to stand up after being able to rest for a moment and starts gathering energy in his arm "Eleboo!"

"Weavile, Metal claws!" Ordered Paul

The ice pokemon stood next to Electabuzz and quickly both began to prepare their attacks. Dorimon looked at them with admiration and smiled excitedly as he ran towards them as well.

" **Metal Drop!"**

Soon the three of them jumped at the same time and crashed their attacks on the frozen body of Drapion. Anyone would say it's unfair, but that was not what Paul cared about, not after feeling that danger so close.

"DRAAA!" The poisonous pokemon was thrown back by the great force of those combined attacks and fell weakened with its spiral eyes.

Paul smiled "You're mine" The boy said as he threw an empty Pokeball for the Drapion. The red flash enveloped Drapion and entered the Pokeball. The sphere fell to the ground while it was blinking and everyone was waiting for its result. The Pokeball stopped, notified its successful capture "Good"

Electabuzz sighed deeply and Weavile looked puzzled as Dorimon watched him as he circled around him.

"Hey, I'm Dorimon a baby level Digimon II I'm really glad to meet you!" The Dorimon shouted while stopping in front of Weavile "What a great attack that was! You must be very powerful if you managed to stop that beast with a single movement! What other attacks do you know !? Your name is Weavile !? Could you show me those attacks !? "

"W-Wee ...?"

The Digimon did not stop talking and Weavile looked at him as a new disease that had just met, Electabuzz did not stop laughing at the expression of the other pokemon.

Paul looked at the Pokeball he had just picked up and then at Dorimon. The small mistake was brave and stupid when launching as well as Drapion even though he was weaker than the pokemon, but ...  
The boy turned his eyes to the Pokeball, The little ball of hair saved him. Paul cursed himself and his carelessness for letting this happen. His confidence had risen too much and the coach knew very well that trust was what always made poor coaches lose. But this situation not only accelerated the boy's heart, but he also could see that Dorimon knew a strong attack to push back the Drapion with a strange metal ball. What kind of attack was that in the first place? I had never seen anything like it but it was definitely useful.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt that someone was hitting his leg. When he looked down, he found those big golden eyes of the purple Digimon.

"P-Paul" The Digimon curved his smile nervously "Did I do it right?" He asked with some emotion and nervousness.

Paul's cold gaze watched Dorimon for a long time and finally turned to see his two pokemon "Come back" He said when he showed his two Pokeball and both pokemon were surrounded by red and returned to the pokeball

Dorimon kept looking at him but when Paul finished saving his Pokeball and walked towards his things to keep them and accommodate them. Finally he put on his sweatshirt and his backpack

Dorimon followed him watching

"Let's go, we should get to Professor Rowan's lab"

Dorimon under his ears with sadness


End file.
